


Another Slow Start

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean makes his case for staying in bed, and Cas finds his arguments well-reasoned and compelling.Prompt: Lazy Sunday morning





	Another Slow Start

“Dean.” Cas nudged his husband's sleeping form gently.

“Mrh,” came a soft noise from deep within the tousled sheets.

“Dean,” he tried again. This time there was no response.

He grabbed a likely-seeming protrusion through the blankets and gave it a gentle shake. “ _Dean_.”

“ _Whuh?_ Ow, careful with that shoulder, Cas. It's still sore.” A head of mussed hair popped up from under one of the pillows. Dean cracked a single bleary eye in the angel's direction.

“I'm sorry. But wake up.”

“Time's it?” he muttered, laying back down on the pillow and getting comfy again.

“It's just past 11.”

“Eh, wake me when it's 2.”

Cas huffed. “Dean, you can't sleep all day. We have things we need to do.”

“Mm-hmm,” came a soft noise of agreement, followed by deeper breathing as Dean's body relaxed back into the mattress and he began to snore.

“ _DEAN!_ ” Cas whipped the pillow out from under his head and whacked him repeatedly on the ass with it.

“Whaaa-aaaat??” His voice was petulant, put-upon, as he sat up in bed, one hand raised to stop Cas's cushiony onslaught.

“You need to get out of bed. We've got a busy day planned, and we're already behind schedule.”

“No, I don't think so.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“I don't need to get out of bed, Castiel.”

“Of course you do. We can't go get groceries if you stay in bed. We can't hit the big Walmart in Hastings for shotgun shells and rock salt if you stay in bed. We can't do a deep clean on the shower room if you stay in bed.” He ticked each item off on his fingers, warming to his subject as the list went on. “We can't bake up a half-dozen casseroles to put in the freezer for easy after-hunt meals if you stay in bed. We can't–”

Dean growled and wrapped his arm around Cas's back, pulling him close and cutting off his recitation of their lengthy to-do list. He nuzzled his lips against his husband's ear and murmured, “If I stay in bed, you can sit on my face and I can eat you out until you're loose and sloppy. If I stay in bed, you can slide right down and sit on my dick. If I stay in bed, you can ride me as hard as you want, or you can go real slow and make me beg you to let me come. If I stay in bed, we can both go right back to sleep afterwards. If I stay in bed, when we wake up later I can suck you off and then I'll get up and make you waffles.”

Cas shuddered. He could feel his skin flush with heat as Dean's words worked their way through his system. “You...” His voice broke. He cleared his throat and tried again. “You make a compelling argument,” he allowed. “But we need–”

Frustratingly, deliciously, Dean interrupted again, his murmur sliding down into a throaty purr. “We _need_ to fuck, baby. All that other shit can wait for another day. We're hunters, Cas. We don't have to get all our errands done on the weekend, when every family in the Midwest is at that goddamn Walmart and there's nowhere to park my car and the checkout lines are a mile deep. Everything outside of this room can wait, sweetheart. Now get naked and let me taste you.”

~~~~~~~

When Sam looked up from checking the news on his laptop, it was almost noon and Cas had not come back from waking Dean up. He was halfway down the hall to their room to check on them when he heard the... _noises_. It was suddenly upsettingly clear, based on the breathy moans and cries of “Dean!” and “ _Please_ , Cas,” that spilled from behind the closed door, that today was not going to be an errand day after all. _I really need to stop letting Cas be the one who goes to wake Dean up_ , he thought as he headed back to his room. _Guess it's a good day to catch up on Game of Thrones_.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184155467041/april-13-lazy-verabadler-supernatural).
> 
> More variations on this theme can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894803).


End file.
